The Case He Can't Crack
by BeckahAutumn
Summary: While Reid can crack the case, there is something in the way.  The bigger mystery. The girl's missing sister Ocean.  She is the only thing Reid can't read, the only thing he can't understand.  The only case Reid can't crack.


**A.N. **

**Hurray! 3 cheers for joy!**

**The first chapter of my first ever CM fan fiction and story "THE CASE HE CAN'T CRACK" is here!**

**I'm a bit nervous for posting this and I'm not sure if anyone will enjoy this.**

**Any who, this is only the first chapter, and as you may have guessed this will be a romance/adventure type story.**

**It's rated T, but I may change the rating later. I will give advanced notice if I do.**

**This first chapter gives you a close look at our OC Ocean.**

**Next chapter will give you a closer look at Spencer.**

* * *

The ocean waves hit her heels, as the sunset came up. She hugged herself tightly as she urged her tears to stay inside. She felt numb, like the rest of the world was simply fading away from her. The nights events played in her mind, she shut her eyes tight and begged them to stop. Her little sisters laugh, her mothers first smile in years, the beautiful colored dress, her sisters flirty eyes. Over and over she saw her sister; over and over she urged the memories to stop. The ocean had calmed down, but inside of her the waves were full speed. Her stomach tossed and turned. Her heart panged. But mostly her mind refused to recognize the truth.

_Her beautiful sister who was everything she wished to be was gone._

She hugged herself ever tighter, the now cool morning air wrapping itself around her bare legs and torso. Only clothed by her tiny pair of jean shorts and bikini top, she shivered wishing everything to stop. It had been such a perfect night, right up until her sister wen't missing. The two girls were finally getting along, their sick mother who was battling both breast cancer and depression have even revealed a small smile. She blamed herself. She shouldn't have let her sister go to the party on the island. Her little sister, she was only 15. But they had thought it would be okay. Her sister had friends on the islands, and it wouldn't have been her first party. Mostly she blamed herself that she declined the offer of going with her. Instead she chose to stay inside, reading and re-reading old, dusty novels from her childhood room. If she had gone with her sister then maybe things would have turned out differently, maybe...

"Hi there, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

The girl's voice shook her awake. She was so far into her own head she didn't even notice the police sirens, the confused neighbors awake so early. She only glanced up for a brief second, enough to notice the two FBI agents hovering above her. She then looked back down at the sand.

"Prentiss could you come help me out here, this one says she was at the party." Another agent spoke.

She saw the agent from the corner of her eye. He was tall and dark, and was speaking to the brunette agent who she now knew as Emily. She expected the other agent or rather doctor to follow, instead he took a seat next to her. She immediately clenched up, noticing how close he was to her. He slid over a bit, giving her some more room and her posture relaxed.

"You must be Ocean Wain."

She nodded not taking her eyes off the shoreline. Reid never kept his eyes of her, trying to figure out how she worked. Her dark brown hair had outgrown blond faded highlights. Her eyes were shut, almost as though she was wishing herself away. She was thin, and tiny. Her black bikini top had no logo and neither did her jean shorts. She wasn't in to high class fashion. Each of her toenails was painted a different color, which lead Reid to believe she was a generally happy person. Bracelets hung from her wrist to her elbows. Some where made from hemp others were beaded. On her left ankle was an ankle bracelet, a small silver thing, with a tiny charm which read "Big Sis".

"We think you might be able to help us locate the whereabouts of your sister. You were the last one on main land to have seen her, am I correct?" He asked her.

She lifted her head, her eyelids fluttering open. She had bright blue eyes, almost a dead match to the ocean's waves. It was obvious why she had been named Ocean.

"Yes." Her voice was low and soft. "Is my mom okay?"

He looked surprised, his eye brows rose. The sun was nearly up now, and it gave her the perfect lighting to see him. His hair was long, not overly long, just to his chin. A nice length. He had brown eyes, and when he turned to the side to look at the ocean, she realized he had a very angular jaw line and hollow cheeks.

"Yes, she's fine. A bit upset, but as well as a person can be in this circumstance I suppose." He saw her worried face and then quickly added "She will be fine."

Ocean huffed, and then stared ahead, thinking deeply. She let her hands drop to her sides, and got up. A wave of dizziness hit her, but she forced herself to stand straight. Reid followed.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I need to know the last whereabouts of yourself and your sister, as well as anyone else you know. We need to know, what you two were doing last together, and any personal information you can give us that you think would benefit the search for your sister, would also be greatly appreciated."

She put her right hand in her pocket as she said "My mom couldn't tell you all that stuff?"

He opened his mouth to answer, when she thought better of it and said "Don't worry about it. I know more about sister then her anyways. We're best friends."

He smiled. "Okay, that's great. So where do you want to start?"

She smiled back; he noticed her perfect teeth and assumed she once had braces.

"How about we head to my house? I can show you a picture of her or something?"

"Well, your mother managed to give us that information. But perhaps you can show us some more useful information. Besides, it's quite chilly out here. I'm sure you would like to get inside." He glanced down at her upper torso, and she felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

"Um...yeah. Okay. Sure." She muttered as she led him to the house.

The house which she led him to, was the one she had grown up in. It was also the same one she had run away from. It was old fashioned, with faded blue side paneling, and a nearly broken deck. She led him to the back door, the one which faced the ocean. It was her first trip back home in two years. She had stopped making her holiday trips to California, and instead enjoyed her holidays in her usual New York apartment. She had managed to rent the same middleclass apartment for two years now. She prided herself in the fact that she at 22 years old was able to run three jobs, and stay put together. Her mother had a nurse at her home 24/7. Her mother also always had the pleasant company of Ocean's sophomore sister, her mother's second daughter. By pleasant, Ocean meant erratic and down right annoying. Her sister was beautiful and popular. Her sister was not the stay at home and read type of girl.

"It's just your mother, sister and yourself that live here?" Reid asked, as they took a seat at the round kitchen table.

Ocean shook her head "No. My sister and mom live here. Not myself. I just visit for the holidays."

Reid nodded "You live close by? Would your sister have possibly gone there?"

"No. I live in New York City." She paused. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Absolutely"

"Well, I'm not as stupid as you people are taking me for."

"Pardon me?" He said a quizzical look in his eyes.

"I know if this was just a simple case of a girl running away or going missing at the party, the FBI would not be here. So please, do explain what on earth is going on. Maybe other people don't care, maybe my mother is to busy dealing with her own goddamn issues to realize the obvious, but I sure as hell am not. So don't fuck with me, and explain." Her voice was low and cool.

Reid looked taken aback. He had thought she was a calm, shy girl. He was in shock.

"Listen, , there has been an unresolved number of kidnapping and deaths in this area. In the course of 6 months, 15 girls have gone missing and only 5 have shown up. They were all dead. Now, we don't want you to loose your mind over something like this. Generally speaking more than 100, 000 young people run away from home each year. They are generally under the age of 16. Fourteen percent of them come from single parent families. This could just be a typical case. But we are still doing the necessary procedures in order to protect your sister. You should also know, that your sister went into a direct area of where 5 of those missing girls originated from."

She looked at him; her heart was racing as she pictured her sister, with her golden locks dead. But another part of her felt oddly assured by the newly, and accurate facts this man presented.

"I just arrived to California on December 23rd. It was so late at night, we didn't do much. So I promised my sister we would do something big tomorrow."

He nodded "That was yesterday."

She nodded back. "We spent the whole day just doing sister stuff. She told about all the things I had missed in the last two years. She looked so different. When I left her she was 13, now she was this 15 year old. She was taller, and smarter. We looked nothing alike. We had nothing in common. Except of course, we were sisters. She was rebellious. She told me about all the nights she snuck out late to go to her friend's house, a boy's house, anything. My mom never really noticed she would leave."

He looked interested as he said "Do you know exactly where she went?"

Ocean shook her head. "No, she never told me. I always figured it had to be on the main land though. You need to be at least 16 years or older to get across the ocean by boat. Clarkson Island has all these strict rules about it."

"So what about last night? How did she get across?" He asked

"I sailed her across. I have my boating license and everything. No way would my dad leave me without one." Ocean look frustrated as she spoke about her father.

"Your dad, do you speak with him?"

"Oh no. He left one night when I was seventeen. Kissed me goodbye and everything. Told me he wasn't coming back. Not that uncommon in a little unknown Californian town."

She stared at her hands, which Reid noticed were painted a dark shade of black. Total opposite of her toe nails.

"Where did you drop her off at?"

"The main boat port. Only one there is. Unless you live on the outskirts of the island that's where you drop people off. She told me her friends house was more inland."

Reid looked at her oddly. "But the teens we have spoken to who said they saw her, all told us the party was at lot 18. That's an outer lot."

Ocean clenched her hands. "That's not JUST an outer lot! That's where my Dad's brother lives and all our cousins. She's not allowed to go there! She knows she's not supposed to go there. Has my mother heard this? Oh Christ! My mom is going to fucking flip!"

Her voice rose slightly. "This is so typical of my sister!"

Reid opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Morgan. He had walked in through the back entrance.

"We're leaving in ten minutes. We have some questioning to do back at the station. Get what you need from here, and meet us back there."

Reid nodded in response and then turned to Ocean. "Would you mind if I take a look at your sister's room?"

Ocean got up from the table. "Follow me."

Reid followed her up a rickety set of stairs and then down a long hallway.

"Her room's the one on the left. You can go look at whatever you want. I'm just going to be in my room, putting on a shirt." She blushed at this.

Reid still couldn't decide if she was shy or outspoken; confident or not. He shook his head as he remembered it wasn't Ocean he was supposed to understand, it was her sister.

The room was painted bright yellow, and had all white furniture. Band posters hung on the walls. Reid who was bad with pop culture couldn't tell if they were main stream or not. Her room was, as he suspected left in a mess. Colorful clothing was strewn everywhere, and what appeared to be glitter eye shadow covered one of her dresser tops. He opened her side table drawer. After shuffling around through magazines and lipsticks, he found what he was looking for. A spiral bound, powder pink notebook with the words "Diary" placed across. He opened up the flimsy lock, and flipped through the pages. While the girl was no writer, she wrote no poems or journal entries. He did find something important. An address and a date. As he ripped the page out, a picture fell onto the floor. On the back of the picture was a date written in pink ink. On the front, was a picture of a blond girl in a red cheerleading uniform, kissing what appeared to be a football player in a green uniform.

"Did you find anything good?"

He looked up to see Ocean wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and an old band t-shirt, from a band he even realized wasn't main stream. Her bracelets were still there, and the charm from her anklet snuck out of the bottom of her jeans.

"Yes."

She put a hand on her hip. "Can I see it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and showed it to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed.

He jumped slightly. "What?"

"That's my fucking cousin!" and with that Ocean quickly exited the room.

Spencer couldn't decide whether to follow her or not, so he made his way to the stairs and then called out "I'll be leaving now. We may call you in for questioning tomorrow. Don't worry too much; we will do our best to find your sister."

He waited for a reply, but once he received none, he left.

As soon as he would get to the BAU he would make Garcia run the address and locate it. Reid felt determined to crack this case. But as he drove his mind was on something else, or rather someone else. His mind was on Ocean, a case he was sure he would never crack.

* * *

**AN: Hope everyone enjoyed that and that it wasn't too dull. **

**Please leave me a review, and tell me what I can improve!**

**Also, would you prefer if I called him Spencer or Reid? I might just alternate between the two.**

**Oh and yes, there will be some sort of relationship established between Reid and Ocean.**

**There will also be little hidden snippits of a GarciaxMorgan relastionship. (Nothing would be complete without them)**

**Oh and tell me how long (many chapters) you would like the story!**

**I hope its okay! 3**


End file.
